Suatu Hari di Musim Dingin
by Krosseuz
Summary: Kau tak akan pernah tau seperti apa rasanya jika perasaanmu yang sungguh-sungguh disapu oleh candaan yang menyakitkan. Hingga akhirnya kau dihadapkan pada kenyataan. Semua yang awalnya hanyalah rasa beku, perlahan meleleh seiring kepul asap secangkir coklat panas di hadapanmu. A one-shot story.


"Apa kau merasakannya?" Sebuah tanya terdengar dari seorang gadis berjaket pink tebal.

Tapi karena tubuhnya yang mungil, gadis itu nampak sedang dimakan oleh jaketnya sendiri.

"Fuku-chan! Apa kau mendengarku?!" Gadis berambut pendek itu menyenggol pemuda yang saat ini berjalan di sebelahnya. Membuat pemuda beriris coklat cerah itu tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf Mayaka. Aku tidak mendengarmu." Pemuda itu tersenyum menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Membuat wajah Mayaka memerah.

"Selalu saja begitu," gerutu Mayaka lirih. Membuat pemuda bersyal kuning itu kebingungan dengan sikap Mayaka.

Mereka kembali berjalan dalam diam. Musim dingin kali ini entah kenapa terasa lebih dingin dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Terutama bagi Mayaka yang hampir dibuat membeku oleh Fukube Satoshi, cinta pertamanya, yang tak pernah mau menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Mayaka!" Terdengar teriakan yang membuat Mayaka menoleh, kembali dari lamunan. Tapi apa yang dia dapatinya adalah sekaleng kopi hangat yang mendarat tepat di dahinya yang terhalang poni. Dia meraih minuman itu, lalu mendelik ke arah Satoshi yang tak bisa menahan tawa dan terbahak sambil bersandar di mesin penjual minuman.

Segera dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Satoshi, kemudian memegang kopi itu dengan kedua tangannya. Dia meresapi sensasi yang dia rasakan dari balik sarung tangan warna putihnya. "Tidak bisakah kau sehangat kopi ini?" bisik Mayaka, "sedikit saja ... untukku."

"Mayaka, apa kau tahu?" Satoshi menahan kalimatnya. Membuat Mayaka memperhatikannya. "Aku sedang menyukai seseorang. Sudah lama sekali, tapi aku tak punya keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya."

Nafas Mayaka tertahan dan udara dingin semakin membuatnya tersekat. Dia baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang tak biasanya dari sosok Satoshi yang dia kenal tak pernah serius dan selalu bercanda. Dan kali ini, pemuda berambut spike itu memberitahunya kalau dia sedang menyukai seseorang. Dan, lagi, sama sekali tak nampak candaan dari wajah, kalimat, maupun intonasi bicaranya. Dia merasa aneh. Terlebih ketika dia merasa ada yang sedang menghantam dadanya. Sesak. Membuat matanya panas.

"Jadi ... Mayaka. Maukah kau membantuku ... berlatih?" Kali ini mereka berdiri berhadapan. Saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pengharapan yang berbeda.

"Fuku-chan bodoh." Bisikan lirih yang hampir tak terdengar dari Mayaka. Dia kemudian tertunduk. Menggeretakkan gigi agar dia tidak menangis adalah satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini.

Tanpa menghiraukan Mayaka, Satoshi nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas rajut warna kuning bergaris oranye yang selalu menggantung di tangannya. Lalu mengenakan benda itu kepada Mayaka. Sebuah topeng dengan wajah gadis yang dia sukai. Wajah Satoshi pun langsung merona merah melihat wajah pada topeng itu. Mayaka dapat dengan jelas melihatnya dari balik lubang kecil pada topeng itu.

Satoshi menarik nafas panjang. Tangannya meraih kedua tangan Mayaka, yang saat ini adalah tangan gadis yang dia suka. "Aku ... sudah lama ... menyukaimu."

 _Hentikan._

"Maukah kau ..."

 _Kumohon, Fuku-chan. Aku tak sanggup._ Air mata Mayaka pun tumpah. Dia tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

"Maukah kau pergi berkencan ... denganku?" Suara Satoshi terdengar gemetar dan gugup namun begitu terasa ketulusannya. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Mayaka yang sedetik kemudian melepas paksa genggaman tangan Satoshi. Dia segera melepas topeng konyol itu dan berniat menghempaskannya ke salju di bawah kakinya ketika dia melihat wajah yang ada di topeng itu. Wajah yang sangat dia kenali.

"Fuku … -chan? Apa ... ini? Apa kau … sedang menjahiliku? Kau ... benar-benar keterlaluan!" Tangisan Mayaka tak lagi bisa terbendung. Seolah seluruh perasaannya kepada Satoshi tengah ikut mengalir keluar. Membuat Satoshi terpaku di tempatnya. Lalu tanpa kata meraih tubuh mungil relawan penjaga perpustakaan itu dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat tangisan Mayaka yang sempat terhenti semakin deras.

"Maaf, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kupikirkan adalah ini," kata Satoshi lembut seiring tangis Mayaka yang perlahan reda.

"Fuku-chan bodoh. Kau harus membayarnya dengan secangkir cokelat panas. Lagipula ..."

"Hm?"

"Aku tak terlalu suka kopi … apa lagi yang sudah dingin," kata Mayaka lirih sambil menatap sekaleng kopi yang hampir beku. Membuat Satoshi tertawa.

Musim dingin kali ini entah kenapa terasa lebih dingin dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tapi beberapa menit lalu sepertinya berubah menjadi musim dingin terhangat bagi Mayaka. Dia tak lagi harus membeku dan menahan perasaannya kepada Fukube Satoshi, cinta pertamanya, yang saat ini duduk di hadapannya bersama sepasang cokelat hangat. Yang beberapa menit lalu mengajaknya berkencan dengan cara yang ... agak ... pengecut. Menggunakan topeng dengan wajah gadis yang disukainya. Membuat Mayaka seperti hampir terhempas ke ujung semesta ketika tahu siapa wajah di topeng itu. Wajah seorang gadis relawan perpustakaan yang suka bicara blak-blakan dan selama 3 tahun memendam perasaannya kepada orang yang dia suka. Ibara Mayaka.


End file.
